


Pray To The Dark

by Ismaire



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, haha yeah, yeah there's two avatars in this fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismaire/pseuds/Ismaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lusts over someone she knows she could never have. He knows better than to fall in love with his superior.</p><p>With her dejected affections and his abject personality, the two seem to assuage their pain by finding solace within one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray To The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> There honestly isn't enough Jakob/Felicia love, and while I can say that I prefer them with other people, I do love them together, and their supports touched me.
> 
> The reason for the title was because, from the Conquest route, I find that Pray To The Dark was my favorite song. So I (un)originally used a song title as a story title.
> 
> Yeah, I'm not creative, but I do hope you find this to be enjoyable.

     While it was a well-known fact that Felicia was born clumsy, something seemed a little off about her today while the two servants were doing their daily chores and errands asked of them. The look in her crystal eyes was forlorn instead of focused and determined. The rate that she scrubbed the plates was slow and sluggish, unlike her usual peppy and energetic way of doing things. That porcelain plate, along with the ragged washcloth she was using, fell to the floor and shattered beneath their ankles when the gypsum-haired butler tapped her firmly on her petite frame.  
  
     “Gods, but must you be so incompetent at doing the most simple of chores as well?” Jakob berated her, the look of disappointment on his face all too prominent. Her svelte wrists shook with anxiety at the mess she had just created, yet her face remained crestfallen and distracted.  
  
     “I'm sorry, Jakob,” the coral-haired female replied automatically, “I'll get this cleaned up right away.” But the butler stopped her by resting a firm gauntlet upon her shoulders. She didn't need to hear him, she knew exactly what he wanted her to do, and she would not dare complain about it. With a silent nod, she picked herself up, dusting off her black skirt. The icy individual stepped aside for him to rid of the broken porcelain that peppered the stone flooring.  
  
     She knew that Jakob saw her as an obsolete maid, but she didn't want to remain forever helpless. As Felicia fiddled nervously with her thumbs, she tried speaking up without the chronic speech impediment. “Perhaps there is something that you would like for me to do instead, Jakob?” Her stuttering was not too noticeable  _this_ time. As a maid, it would defeat the purpose if she truly acted as dead weight and negative space. Her being a complete klutz hindered her almost entirely, but her will to continue going to be the best maid she could possibly be outweighed that fact.  
  
     Jakob simply shook his head, picking up the largest pieces of the broken earthenware carefully and placing them on a tin dustpan. “Please just sit down and do not cause another mess. Your clumsiness will undoubtedly prevent m'lady and m'lord's course of action.” Well, wasn't that clear, quick, and straight to the point? Felicia had always admired the gypsum-haired male's undying devotion and loyalty towards both lords, despite seeing him as a cold and misanthropic individual who was overly rude to everyone save for the two. The maid sat down on a nearby stool as she watched the precision he used with sweeping the remaining shards that were too little to pick up manually. Why couldn't she have even a mere fraction of his gracefulness? Even a small portion of it could work wonders for her.  _And it wouldn't disappoint Lord Corrin so much, and maybe he would notice her for once as a woman and not a maid._  
  
Deep down, she knew that no matter how much she loved him, there was no way he would see her as anything more than a retainer. A _clumsy_ retainer at that. He was already married to Azura, and he was too nice to ever betray someone as lovely as Lady Azura.  
  
     Speaking of the devil, Lord Corrin entered the kitchen. “I heard a crash.” And it already got off to a bad start. “Is everything alright? No one got hurt?” Her little head arched down to view her thighs in leggings, clearly wallowing in her apparent shame. Jakob carried no sympathy.  
  
     “Hardly anything to worry yourself over, m'lord. Simply just a broken plate that was dropped by Felicia.” Way to make her feel more maladroit than she already did. Lord Corrin probably viewed her as so, regardless.  
  
     “My apologies, m'lord! I didn't mean to, honestly!” Thank you, anxiety. He simply shook his head.  
  
     “Ah, do not worry about it, Felicia. It won't be hard to replace,” he tried to assuage her clear nervousness. A mere few seconds later, Lady Azura walked into the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
     “Corrin, dear? What occurred?” The songstress replied.  _How she wished she had the privilege to drop the “lord” and instead replace it with “dear”._  
  
     “Nothing of importance, my love, please do go back to our quarters,” the silver-haired male dismissed her gently.  _She envied the position Lady Azura had in Lord Corrin's life._  
  
     “Jakob, thank you for cleaning up the mess. Please bring a pot of tea that helps with sleeping after your chores. You may be dismissed once you finish. Felicia, feel free to retire to your quarters, alright?” Lord Corrin ordered them, before leaving the dimmed room to his personal quarters. In sync, the two servants replied with, “of course, Lord Corrin.”  
  
     The salmon-hued maid sighed, pushing herself off of the stool she was previously sitting on. “Well, I assume that you don't need me currently, s-so, should I leave?” There was no response that emanated from the alabaster-haired butler. Simply the boiling of an aluminum kettle and crunching of dried leaves into the mixture. Supposedly those leaves contained a protein that persuaded the brain to produce more melatonin. If Lord Corrin believed that it worked, then who was he to deny him so?  
  
     Felicia had grown impatient with Jakob's silence and lack of acknowledgement. So, she repeated herself. “Jakob, I asked if you needed any help?”  
  
     “Do you realize how daft you are?” That was sudden. Jakob hardly called her stupid, simply incompetent and maladroit. But never a synonym for imbecile. Because the reality was, was that Felicia was not an imbecile. She knew her place, her chores, and what to do, despite being cursed with clumsiness, and Jakob knew that.  
  
     “I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean-.”  
  
     “You are a fool for lusting after Lord Corrin. You do realize this, correct?”  
  
     So, he knew as well? Was she truly that obvious? She had tried her best to not depict it in a way that was so noticeable. But clearly she had failed. Although, she hoped that the optics that belonged to the butler were simply sharp enough to achieve such a task.  
  
     “Yes, Jakob, I do know, and I love Lady Azura. But I still can't help myself for.. loving a man way above my station,” she replied to his comment solemnly, her head hung low, pastel pink locks falling to her ears from the angle.  
  
     “But alas, I am also a fool,” Jakob replied to her self-pity. That caused her to look at him straight in his purple orbs with her crystal blue optics. Everyone knew that Jakob was absolutely flawless at doing his job as a butler. He could make the best tea whilst throwing a dagger and killing someone in Lady and Lord Corrin's name. It's just how he was, graceful and balanced, while being able to murder someone. So it made no sense that he'd compare his skills to hers.  
  
     “I'm sure you are surprised as to what I mean. Not like I blame you, it's obvious I am superior to you.” He was arrogant, but at least he could back it up instead of making false claims about himself. “Follow me. After I give m'lord his tea, I will show you what I mean.” She nodded, not daring to go against him or question him for fear of receiving a lashing from the gypsum-haired butler.  
  
     Jakob set the pot of tea along with a few teacups upon a silver tray, adding some sugar to go along with it. After everything was set upon the tray, he walked briskly towards Lord Corrin's quarters, with Felicia following him behind a few feet. The butler knocked on his door, giving the tray to him. The coral-haired maid could not hear much, but made out the words that came from Lord Corrin's mouth.

     “... You are dismissed, Jakob.”

     “Rest well, m'lord.” After he was dismissed, he walked right past Felicia, as if she was not there. But she followed him regardless, keeping a respectable distance between them. It took a lot of focus and willpower to not trip, but she managed.

     “Er, Jakob? Where are we going?” Felicia asked nervously, still following behind him. He remained silent, but her question was answered for her as she could see that they approached Lady Corrin's quarters. Confusion continued to grow within the maid's mind, as she truly had not a clue on what Jakob was trying to show her, so that she could understand. But she ended up more confused than before. Which was... Upsetting. But nonetheless, she didn't physically doubt him and continued to walk in her direction.  
  
     Eventually, they ended up outside of Lady Corrin's quarters. Jakob motioned her to the window. She complied, wrapping her dainty fingers on the protruding window sill as she balanced herself on her toes to peer inside of the room. The light emanating from within would blind them to her presence. It was Lady Corrin and Silas, dancing and laughing. The entire ambiance was warm and pleasant, so full of love. They both collapsed on the bed, with Silas leaning in to kiss her and her hand cupping his cheek to pull him in ever closer. She decided to stop watching when the cavalier was peeling off her armor and rubbing against her inner thigh. Still full of confusion, she turned around to face Jakob, but was not prepared for the scene before her. The gypsum-haired butler had his face in his gauntlets, and she could hear vague gasps for air.  
  
     “Jakob? Are you alright?” She asked, full of concern and worry for the butler. Suddenly, his head rose to sharply gaze at her, face red and eyes puffy, lips turned into... A demented smile? She heard single-noted laughter escape his mouth, before they turned more.. Sinister?  
  
     He finally spoke coherent words. “Don't you see?” he began, and Felicia was confused on what he meant and was about to interrupt him but, “I am a fool just like you because I am hopelessly in love with Lady Corrin!” She finally got the message, but what cut short when she heard Lady Corrin say _who's there_. Out of complete instinct, she grabbed his wrist and began running towards the bathhouse, dragging the butler behind her. The minor rush of adrenaline and anxiety distracted her from running and eating shit. Jakob began jogging to catch up, and soon there were out of her vision of sight. Hoisting herself up on her knees, she panted, in a desperate attempt to regain her breath. But Jakob simply fell to his knees with a loud thud, eventually landing on the side of his wide frame. The salmon-haired maid could, yet again, hear gasps and post-sobs. Without warning, she knelt down and began stroking his hair out of his muddied face due to the dirt. It was awkwardly silent between the two, the silence only being saved from being maddening due to Jakob's wheezing.  
  
     In an attempt to further comfort the crestfallen butler, she gently pulled him into her lap, allowing him to cry into her maid skirt. He quietly cried into the silky fabric, gripping it tightly with his hand. She continued to stroke his silvery locks, brushing them out of his face, using her white cuffs to clean the sticky mud from his beautifully pale face. The butler murmured out slightly inaudible cries of _why, it's not fair, I can't take it,_ and _gods, take me now._ That last one especially broke her heart. Who knew that the stoic and emotionless butler could beg for death? He was virtually unbreakable, and here he was, shattered in pieces all over her lap in a sobbing, red mess.  
  
     “No, Jakob, you can't say something like that!” Felicia suddenly blurted, picking up his head and pulling it to her chest, holding him tightly. Thick, hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she help him protectively, not daring letting up for fear he may let go and leave. He was clearly confused, having just been shifted to have his face situated between her collarbones and clavicles.  
  
     “All I am is a generic butler, what does it matter if I die? Lady Corrin can easily replace me and it would not even matter,” he mumbled depressingly, his arms limply hanging by his strewn thighs.  
  
     “You're wrong!” That exclamation caused the butler to shift his neck to look him at her, clearly confused.  
  
     “You're extremely dutiful and l-loyal to Lady Corrin, a-and she's so lucky to have a butler that will listen to her every command and kill in h-her name without hesitation,” she began.  
  
     “But-”  
  
     “Let me finish, please!” With a silent nod, he shut himself up and paid attention with wary ears. With a deep breath, Felicia began.  
  
     “Even though I mess up a lot, and even though you yell at me a lot, I still consider you as one of my friends, best friend, even! You're always there to help me even if you show it as being unpleasant and rude... The point is, you're not easily replaceable, and I would be lost without you!” The words spilled out from her lips so easily, like rain against a window pane, despite her still crying. Felicia quietly sobbed into his hair, still holding him close to her core. Without warning, Jakob relaxed his muscles, easing into her small frame more comfortably, and brought his arms up to wrap around her waist. She was shocked, to say the least, but continued to hold him close, with the duo servants quietly sobbing into one another's embrace.


End file.
